Closet Boyfriends and Fitted Jeans
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Stiles and Derek are being all cute together when Derek says Stiles clothes don't suit him...What dose Stiles do...you'll have to read to find out! Suggested sex and stuff and some bad language but not much. Please read! x


**I do not own Sterek or any of Teen Wolf, wish I did but I don't!**

**Hope you enjoy it, sorry if there's some dodgy spelling, I'm not very good at it x**

* * *

Derek walked into his house to find Stiles watching his telly draped over the sofa in a relaxed state. Derek took a moment to watch him, watch Stiles with his guard down, looking so peaceful and beautiful Derek shook his head and smiled he coughed slightly to make Stiles aware that he was there. Stiles immediately sat up and turned around looking startled then smiled his goofy smile when he saw Derek watching him

"What you doing in my house?" Derek said in mock anger but smiling on the same, Stiles sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and looked at him

"Well I was thinking since I finished school early today and we don't have a pack meeting for another two or so hours, that it might be nice to spend time with my closet boyfriend" Stiles said as he watched Derek's eye's dilate. Grinning to himself Stiles kissed Derek on his fully lips and smiled into the kiss as Derek wrapped his arms around Stile's neck bringing him even closer than before so their bodies where pressed up agenised each other.

Breathlessly the boys broke apart and ginned at each other "That sounds like a nice idea" Derek purred just before he pressed his lips to Stiles's, this time demanding entrance and battled for dominance. The two distracted by each other did not notice they had been backing towards the sofa and suddenly Stiles feel over landing on it and bringing Derek down with him. Laughing the boys continued with their kissing getting more and more passionate and intents

Stiles's finally pulled away and looked up into Derek's eye's which where seemingly starting to glow red round the edges, raising his eye brows and smiled. Derek lay onto of Stiles and seemed to be thinking the same thing as generally this time he leaned down and placed sweet, delicate kisses down Stiles neck making Stiles moan out Derek's name in a whisper.

Stiles losing patience lent up and decided to take control and tugged at Derek's to tight to be legal shirt and pulled it over Derek's head smiling at the sight before him. Derek's well tones and god like body should be, in Stiles's opinion, one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Derek smirked as Stiles openly stared at him

"My turn" Derek growled and before Stiles could protest his was ripped away. Stiles sighed

"You know I'm not going to have any shirts left if you keep doing that" Stiles tried to complain but was cut off by Derek's demanding kiss. Stiles pulled Derek closer and both of them moaned it pleasure as the pressed into each other bringing them ever closer.

Derek's hand played with the waist band of Stiles baggy trousers that did absolutely nothing for Stiles "You what instead you should just not wear a shirt and then it would save a lot of time and money" Derek muttered with a smile on his lips

"That is an idea but you would probably get to distracted...you know how you can get!" Stiles laughed, Derek shook his head

"And these trousers, in fact all your trousers do not give your beautiful arss any justice" Derek continued, Stiles raised his eye brows and tried not to giggle like a school girl. Stiles was about to say something when both boys heard the sound of footsteps coming up to the front door. And suddenly Derek was off of Stiles and hurriedly trying to pull his shirt on.

Scott entered the room just as Stiles managed to compose himself had hidden the remains of his shirt under the sofa he was now sitting on. While Derek made a dash for the kitchen.

"Hey Stiles, you weren't answering you phone and your dad said you weren't at home so I figured you where probably here" Scott said, trying not to laugh as Stiles sat shirtless trying to behave naturally. Scott knew about Stiles and Derek mainly because he could always smell Derek on Stiles and for the fact that whenever Stiles and Derek where around each other they would absentmindedly look at each other then look away, Derek looking slightly out of breath and Stiles rather flushed. Scott was surprised the others had not noticed but none of them had know Stiles as long as he had so it didn't really surprise him.

"Why would you think I would be a Derek's?" Stiles asked suddenly concerned and turning around to watch Stiles. Scott just raised his eye brows and sniggered

"Really you think I wouldn't guess, come on you two aren't really that subtle" Scott explained watching Stiles blush violently.

"I...its...Dereks...well..." Stiles tried and failed to speak, once he'd calmed himself down enough to speak Stiles tried again "Derek's in the closet and I'm not meant to say a thing but" Stiles smiled to himself "It's great" Scott shook his head, he'd known Stiles was gay for years, and seeing Stiles look this happy over someone made him smile

"So I'm guessing your happy then!" Scott smiled at Stiles who nodded "How long has it been going on then?" Scott asked watching Stiles

"Guess about say three or so months give or take a little" Stiles said smiling even more. Scott was socked he'd only noticed a few weeks ago.

"Bloody hell, really...wow guess you two where good at hiding it" Scott admitted looking impressed

"I really did want to tell you it's just..." Stiles trailed off

"Its fine, anyways I'm just glad you're happy" Scott smiled patting Stiles on the back. Just then Derek who had been silently listening in on their conversation decided it would be a good time to come back into the room. Scott looked up at the sound of Derek's footsteps and watched Derek look furtively between Scott and Stiles who was now looking up at Derek and smiled at him making Derek want to go over and kiss him right their right now even in front of Scott. "So Derek..." Scott said then trailed off "Ummm well I'm happy for you two, and as long as you don't hurt Stiles I am happy to keep this whole thing secret" Scott muttered and got up of the sofa next to Stiles

"Thanks Scott and I promise not to hurt Stiles" Derek said awkwardly, Stiles smiled to himself and tried not to laugh.

"I'll see you guys at the pack meeting tonight then" Scott said and turned smiling to himself. Derek turned to Stiles who was looking a little nervous.

"I'm sorry Scott found out, I promise I didn't tell him, he just kind of figured it out and" Stiles was cut off once more but Derek's pressed firmly agenised his and melted into Derek's embrace. The two tumbled back onto the sofa, they stayed there kissing each other and going many other things right up until there was only 15 minutes until the pack would start arriving.

The next day Stiles decided that since Derek seemed to have an objection to his clothing lately that he would give Derek a treat. Stile put on a pair of rather tight denim jeans and a V necked purple shirt that hugged his chest just enough so that you could see the shadow of his developing mussels. Smiling to himself in the mirror Stiles went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before leaving for school.

As Stiles jumped into his beaten up Jeep Scott slid in silently in the passenger side. Stiles looked over and sighed at his best friend's ability to creep up on his like that. Scott just shrugged then raised his eye brows as he noticed what Stiles was wearing

"What?" Stiles asked trying to ask innocent.

"You know what!" Scott said shaking his head and muttering something about "just because you have a boyfriend" Stiles laughed in his cheerful mood and started to drive to school. "So three months then" Stiles said half way to school, Stiles glanced over to Scott and nodded

"Yup, three months" Stiles said "Do you wanna know what we've got up to those three months" Stiles added laughing at Scott's reaction.

"What no, hey did I tell you everything when me and Allison started...you know!" Scott said defensively. Stiles laughed even more at this

"Yes in fact you did, and I remember very vividly that you would not stop telling me" Stiles said, Scott laughed

"Fine okay, maybe I did brag a little, okay have you and Derek..." Scott trailed off trying to think of a delicate way of putting it. Stiles smiled

"Yes we have, many times in many places, including every room of his massive house" Stiles said happily and sounding rather proud of himself "And you know how many rooms are in that house!" Stiles added before laughing and driving into the schools parking lot. Scott just shook his head and tried not to think about it. The two boys left the car and headed to school.

On their way up to their lockers Danny came up behind Stiles and Scott

"Nice jeans they suit you Stiles, there very...fitted" Danny said with a half smile. Stiles smiled back

"Haha thanks" Stile said a little surprised, Scott shook his head

"There for his boyfriend" Scott said to Danny who looked rather surprised and muttered

"Well isn't he lucky" Before continuing down the corridor, Stiles shook his head and turned to Stiles

"This is going to kill Derek" Scott added and was surprised when Stiles just laughed.

The rest of the day went by without much else happening. But when the bell went and everyone rushed out of the front doors there was a dark figure standing of to one side looking a little bemused. As Scott and Stiles walked out of the school themselves Scott nodded in the direction of the figure which came out of the shadows reviling it to be Derek. Smiling Stiles wondered over to Derek.

"Hello there" Stiles said placing his left hand in the back pocket of his jeans, Derek just stared and looked over what Stiles was wearing.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Derek asked in a small growl. Stiles just shook his head and continued to smile.

"You said you didn't like my clothes, so I tried something different" Stiles said behaving all innocent. Derek stalked closer to Stiles and whispered in his ear

"If we weren't in a public place, I would take you right here, right now" Stiles spluttered suddenly very flustered but pleased that the clothes had given the required effect. Derek drew Stiles closer by wrapping his arms around Stiles waist "Your mine" and before Stiles could react Derek kissed him demanding entrance to his mouth, Stiles getting very existed threw himself into the kiss with more gusto than was probably appropriate and wrapped himself closer into Derek who moaned in pleasure.

Just then Danny and Jackson walked past them, Danny looked over to see the two making out and smiled

"Well Stiles got what he wanted then" Danny laughed, Jackson now looked over and stopped in shock.

"That's...that's...Derek...fucking...Hale" Jackson spluttered, Danny shook his head in disbelief

"Bloody hell, Stiles known's how to pick them because Derek is gorgeous" Danny said, Jackson shook his head and continued to walk towards his car as Danny followed. Scott eventually getting tired of waiting for Stiles went over to the two. Scott not knowing really what to do just tapped Stiles on the shoulder. Derek and Stiles broke apart and looked at Scott who looked slightly uncomfortable

"Ummm aren't we going?" Scott muttered, Stiles just shook his head

"Here have my keys, I'll pick them up later" Stiles said throwing the keys at Scott and turned back to Derek. Scott rolled his eyes and walked towards the Jeep.

"Back to mine then" Derek said smiling at Stiles's flushed cheeks. Stiles nodded and followed Derek to his sports car. "You should defiantly ware those jeans again!" Derek said leaning in to kiss Stiles lightly on the mouth before pulling out the parking lot and heading back home as fast as he could.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and stuff, thank you for reading! x**


End file.
